Lembranças
by Rakell
Summary: História referente ao 5º livro.. Eu sei, é antiga... Mas fazer o q? E ainda não está terminada....Bom, a história é meio viajante... Tem uma personagem nova... Acho que criei quase um mundo novo dentro do já existente.. Alguns nomes podem ser familiares,
1. Chapter 1

_**Cap.I–As Férias**_

Tudo que Harry menos queria era voltar para a casa dos Dursley, o que aconteceu depois que saiu do Expresso de Hogwarts. Aquela casa na rua dos Alfeneiros já estava ficando insuportável devido a todos, sem exceção, estarem de dieta por causa de Duda. A primeira semana tinha sido horrível, mas seus amigos – Hermione e Rony – haviam mandado, a pedido de Harry, bolos, biscoitos, balas... O que melhorava um pouco a sua estada com os tios.

Já tinha se passado quase dois meses que Harry havia voltado para casa, seu padrinho, Sirus, não o havia mandado nenhum bilhete, o que já estava deixando Harry aflito. Então se lembrou do horrível acontecimento no ano anterior... O ressurgimento de Voldemort, seu inimigo mortal. Pensava que depois do reaparecimento do Lorde das Trevas estaria em mais apuros, e agora, muito pior do que já havia enfrentado. Lembrou-se da cena da varinha, onde seu pai e sua mãe saíram da varinha de Voldemort, ele lembrou-se do rosto de sua mãe e de seu pai... Como ele os queria... Necessitava tanto de pais por perto para tirar o medo que sentia, pois sabia que iria encontrar Voldemort novamente. Ficou lamentando a morte de seus pais por mais alguns minutos quando Edwiges entrou no quarto do menino pela janela atirando um pacote na cama de Harry. A coruja branca pousou em cima da cadeira que ficava a sua gaiola, em um canto do quarto perto da janela, soltou um pio alto e esticou a perna para Harry retirar um pequeno bilhete que acompanhava o pacote. Acariciava Edwiges enquanto lia o bilhete.

"_Deve estar se perguntando o que é isso mal embrulhado..."_ mas parou de ler quando foi interrompido por uma outra coruja, era cinza clara, e também carregava um pacote. Harry foi para a janela onde a coruja cinza ficou parada e avistou mais três corujas no meio da noite vindo direto para sua casa. Harry ficou espantado e sem entender o motivo de tantas corujas. Será que ele tinha sido expulso de Hogwarts? Mas quando as corujas chegaram mais perto entrando no alcance da luz de seu quarto, viu que duas eram da família Weasley – Errol e Pith -, e a terceira reconheceu sendo de Hogwarts, ele já a havia usado uma vez no ano passado para enviar um bilhete a seu padrinho. Cada uma delas trazia um embrulho, com exceção de Pith, que trazia apenas um bilhete. Harry foi curiosíssimo tirar todos os bilhetes e embrulhos de cada coruja, colocou-os em cima da cama e foi ao primeiro pacote entregue, pegou o bilhete e recomeçou a ler.

"_Deve estar se perguntando o que é isso mal embrulhado, mas peço que não repare e que goste do presente.  
__Sirius"_

-"Presentes?" – pesou Harry alto. "Que dia é hoje?" "Nossa! 31 de julho! É meu aniversário e eu havia esquecido! Como pode ser isso? Esquecer o próprio aniversário?" – Harry continuava a falar super irritado, pois seus amigos haviam lembrado do aniversário dele enquanto ele próprio havia esquecido. Também, nem reparou que o tempo passava tão rápido, e o seu aniversário era uma coisa que não existia na vida dos tios.

Sirius o mandara um par de luvas oficiais dos Chudley Cannons, Harry imaginou a cara que Rony faria quando a visse. Ele admirou mais um pouco o presente, e partiu para o pacote seguinte, que foi trazido pela coruja acinzentada.

"_Parabéns, Harry! Espero que goste do presente me garantiram que era o melhor lustrador de vassouras, e você sabe que, de vassouras, eu não entendo nada.  
__Mione"_

Harry ficou maravilhado com o lustrador – Maravilhas Modernas – dizia o rótulo – deixa sua vassoura brilhando por semanas... – aquele, com certeza, era realmente o melhor lustrador de vassouras, e iria colocar junto com o kit que Mione lhe dera ano retrasado. Harry partiu para o pacote que Errol havia trazido com muita dificuldade – Harry olhou para a coruja que ainda estava se recuperando da longa viagem que fizera. Pegou o bilhete da perna de Pith, que estava muito agitado, e leu.

"_Oi, Harry! Parabéns! Como você está? Espero que goste do presente e do bolo que mamãe fez.  
__Rony"_

Harry pegou o pacote duplo que Errol trazia. Abriu-o. Ele deu um pulo da cama de tanta felicidade, retirou do pacote o pequeno bolo, e pegou aquele pedacinho de papel que ele mal conseguia acreditar no que estava escrito: "Campeonato de Quadribol – Chudley Cannons (Canhões de Chudley) x Pluddlemere United (União de Pluddlemere)". Ele ia ver um jogo dos Chudley Cannons! Mal podia acreditar! Reparou, depois que parou de pular, que havia mais uma coisa no pacote. Uma blusa, uma blusa escrita o nome de seu time de quadribol favorito: CHUDLEY CANNONS. Harry estava tão alegre que nem conseguia largar a blusa e o ingresso para o jogo! Ficou algum tempo sentado na beira da cama olhando fixamente para as palavras: Campeonato de Quadribol e Chudley Cannons. Por fim, vestiu a blusa e, com muito sacrifício, largou o ingresso, pegou o embrulho trazido pela coruja de Hogwarts. Pegou o bilhete todo amassado, e leu:

"_Parabéns, Harry! Espero quem esteja contente, apesar de estar com os Dursley. Receio que irá gostar do presente. O outro será útil esse ano.  
__Hagrid"_

O pacote era pequeno para ser um livro, que foi a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça dele depois de terminar de ler o bilhete. O livro que ganhara do Hagrid para o terceiro ano mordia quem tentasse abrir-lo.

- Ué? Hagrid deve ter se enganado... Como isso vai ser útil esse ano para mim? – pensava alto enquanto olhava o objeto em sua mão. Ele tirou da caixa uns biscoitos que Hagrid fizera e alguma coisa que parecia uma varinha – um graveto de madeira escura – que Harry continuou se perguntar como aquilo seria útil, e o principal, para que servia. Depois ele olhou novamente e viu outra coisa no fundo da caixa, uma caixinha ainda menor, que Harry abriu e viu um cordão com uma chave minúscula pendurada. Havia um outro bilhete dentro da caixinha.

"_Este cordão foi dado a você quando era um bebê, para sua segurança estou lhe devolvendo somente agora."_

Era muito estranho, mas como tudo na vida de Harry era estranho, o que ele poderia esperar? Algo normal? Impossível. Quando parecia normal, sempre acontecia algo ruim.

O menino acendeu a vela que havia em cima do peque bolo que a sra Weasley havia feito. Ele fez um pedido e apagou a vela.

Dois dias depois de seu aniversário, os Dursley foram a uma reunião de amigos e da família e, com sempre, Harry ficou para trás. Até que era bom ficar em casa sem ninguém pegando no seu pé, mas ficar sozinho não era tão bom quanto pensava. Tinha suas desvantagens. E a maior e mais preocupante era Voldemort atrás dele, e ele sozinho seria um plano perfeito para pegá-lo. Harry tentou afastar esse pensamento de sua cabeça.

Já estava anoitecendo quando o telefone tocou. Harry não tinha permissão para atender ao telefone, mas estando sozinho em casa, teve que faze-lo.

Alô?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cap.II–A Ligação**_

_Alô? É da casa do Harry Potter?_

_Mione?_ – Arriscou Harry.

_Ah… Oi, Harry! Como você está_?

_Estou bem, mas... Que surpresa!_ – Harry sentou-se na cadeira que havia ao lado do telefone. – _Como você está?_

_Estou bem, Harry. Eu te liguei para ver se seus tios deixam você vir aqui para casa. Depois nós iremos para a casa de Rony, você sabe que os Weasley não estão acostumados com os trouxas, e a Sra. Weasley achou melhor que nós fossemos pegar você, tudo bem?_

_Claro, só que... Meus tios não estão em casa... Então..._

_Nós vamos passar aí amanhã de qualquer jeito, querendo seus tios ou não. Às 14h, tá?_

_Tá, O.K._

_Você está ansioso para ver o jogo de quadribol, não é?_

_Muito, já nem vejo a hora de chegar na casa de Rony._

_Eu acho que o mais divertido será a corrida de dragões._

_Corrida de quê?_

_de dragões. Ora, Rony não te contou? Vai haver uma corrida de dragões! E Carlinhos vai estar competindo._

_Mione, posso fazer uma pergunta?_

_Claro Harry._

_Como um dragão corre?_

_Harry..._ – falou ela contendo o riso – _você deve estar brincando..._

_Não estou, como eles correm?_

_Harry... Dragões não correm, voam._ – caiu na gargalhada do outro lado do telefone.

Os dois riam. Eles se falaram por mais alguns minutos e desligaram. Harry ainda imaginava vários dragões enormes e desengonçados correndo com uma pessoa sentada nas costas, como se estivessem em um cavalo. Riu novamente.  
Quando seu tio chegou, à noite, Harry foi falar sobre a ida dele a casa da amiga e passar o restante das férias longe dos Dursley. Seu tio não gostou nada da idéia, então Harry teve que lembra-lo o quanto o padrinho dele não iria gostar se ele não fosse ao jogo. Harry já podia sentir seu tio tremer de medo, arregalou o olho e o fixou em Petúnia, que estava com cara de defunto. Tio Valter foi obrigado a deixar o menino ir, depois, é claro, de fazer uma série de perguntas sobre a família Granger.  
Eram duas horas da tarde em ponto quando a campainha tocou. Tia Petúnia, que estava muitíssimo arrumada e com os cabelos presos, foi abrir a porta. Duda estava arrumado também, mas impaciente com a roupa apertada que vestira. Harry e tio Valter, que trajava seu melhor terno, estavam na sala. O Sr. Granger, homem alto e magro, e a Sra. Granger, mulher baixa e muito bonita, estavam lado a lado e sorriram quando tia Petúnia os mandou entrar. Hermione vinha bem na frente deles. Duda parou de mexer e olhou para a garota fascinado, encolheu a barriga e foi fazer sala a menina.

_Ooi, so-sou Du-Duda... Muuito prazeer._ – gaguejava o menino sem tirar os olhos da garota.

Hermione o olhou de cima a baixo e teve uma vontade imensa de rir, mas se conteve.

_Prazer._ – disse friamente e voltou-se para sala onde Harry estava e sorriu para o menino. Harry não pode deixar de reparar como Hermione estava bonita.

Após uma breve conversa, os Granger disseram estar atrasados e chamaram Harry para irem embora.

_Gostei dessa família e ainda não acredito que eles sejam bruxos!_ – Harry escutou tio Valter falando à tia Petúnia enquanto ia para o carro do Sr. Granger.

Harry sentou-se ao lado de Hermione no banco de trás. Os dois ficaram conversando até pararem em frente a uma imensa casa rosa, Harry mal pode acreditar que Mione morava ali.

_CHEGAMOS!_ – anunciou o Sr. Granger.

Estupefato, Harry conheceu todos os cômodos da casa, que era tão linda por dentro quanto era por fora.

_E aqui é o seu quarto, fique a vontade._

Aquela casa era um sonho para Harry, até Edwiges mostrava felicidade em seu olhar. Harry estava muito ansioso para ver Rony que mal podia esperar.  
Já que estava na casa de Mione, Harry aproveitou para tirar algumas dúvidas com a garota sobre os deveres que os professores passaram para as férias.

_O quê! Você ainda não terminou os deveres?_ – ouvia-se um tom de desaprovação da garota que Harry até se arrependeu de a ter chamado. Mas todas as suas dúvidas foram esclarecidas.

_Harry, querido, acorde._ – chamava a Sra. Granger com sua voz delicada e suave – _Você deve se levantar ou chegará tarde na casa de Rony. _– não foi preciso nem mais meia palavra... O menino levantou-se e foi se arrumar.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cap.III–Um Dia no Beco Diagonal**_

Hermione e Harry, acompanhados pelo sr e a sra Granger, entraram no Beco Diagonal e deram de cara com Percy, Rony, Fred e Jorge discutindo entre si.

_Eles estão atrasad..._ – ia dizendo Percy irritado quando foi interrompido:

_Oi, Percy!_ – Harry lhe deu um sorriso e cumprimentou os outros amigos. Percy não conseguiu responder a Harry, ficando mais vermelho que seu próprio cabelo.

Hermione e Rony se entreolharam, Rony estava absolutamente sem jeito, a garota havia crescido e ficado mais bonita. Hermione, ao contrário de Rony, não ficou com cara de imbecil na frente de todos, mas não pode deixar de reparar o quanto o garoto havia crescido. Fred e Jorge puxaram Harry para um canto e começaram a sussurrar coisas como: _"a loja... já temos vários..."_ Harry não se preocupou em tentar entender, já havia reparado outra coisa do outro lado da rua. Uma garota. Era morena com cabelos castanho-claros longos e lisos, se tirarmos alguns milímetros, ele era do mesmo tamanho de Harry. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam como os de Harry, e olhavam para algum lugar dentro da loja, procuravam alguém.

_Rony, onde estão seus pais?_ – perguntou a sra Granger.

_Acho que foram para a loja de Animais Mágicos_ – disse, e complementou para Harry e Mione – _acho que Gina quer um gato ou uma coruja, sei lá. _– Mione o ouvia com toda atenção, mas Harry ainda estava ocupado com a garota do outro lado da rua.

_Vamos, Harry._ – disse Fred, já empurrando o garoto pela rua. Harry olhou para Fred, e quando parou o olhar na loja do seu lado oposto, a garota já tinha sumido.

_Para onde ela foi?_ – pensou Harry em voz alta.

_Ela? Ela quem Harry?_ – disse Jorge olhando para o mesmo lugar que Harry.

_A garota que estava ali... Ah! Esquece!_ – disse a Jorge, que estava com cara de idiota, estava olhando para lugar nenhum a procura de alguém que nunca vira antes.

O sr e a sra Granger se juntaram aos pais de Rony e Gina que saiam da loja de Animais Mágicos. Gina estava parada ao lado da mãe, enquanto todos se cumprimentavam, segurando uma gaiola que continha uma coruja cinza em seu interior.

_Qual foi o nome ridículo que você deu para essa coruja? Lumigarinho? Qual foi o nome horroroso desta vez?_ – falou Rony

_Evol._ – disse a menina com cara de choro.

_Só!_ – disse Rony espantado. E ele foi ficando furioso – _Você só deu um nome horrível para a MINHA coruja?_ – seu rosto ia mudando de expressão cada vez mais rápido. – _Eu vou ficar com essa ai! Você fica com o PITH_ – disse em um tom irônico. Seu rosto já tinha ultrapassado a cor de seus cabelos, agora estava vermelho sangue quando a menina balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_Ronald Weasley! Deixe a sua irmã em paz! A coruja dela é dela e você vai ficar com a sua!_

_Mas, mãe... Não é justo... – Rony abaixou a voz para falar com a mãe_.

_Nada de 'mas mãe', você vai ficar com a sua coruja e deixar a Gina e a coruja dela em paz! E assunto encerrado._ – a sra Weasley fez uma cara de poucos assuntos e voltou a conversar com os Granger. Gina estava com lágrimas nos olhos quando falou com Harry e Hermione, e em seguida Rony os puxou para o outro lado.

Harry ainda pensava na garota misteriosa enquanto ia para a Floreios e Borrões comprar os novos livros para o quinto ano.

_Não é, Harry?_ – perguntava Rony.

_O quê? Ah! Claro!_ – respondeu Harry sem a mínima idéia de qual era o assunto, mas pelo olhar que Hermione o lançou, soube que tinha dito alguma coisa de errado. Mas Harry só tinha cabeça para a garota com o cabelo castanho-claro, quase louro, que vira. 'Por que estava tão vidrado por ela? Por que?' Ele pensava, mas não acha resposta...

_Harry? O que foi?_ – perguntou Hermione quando notou que o garoto estava longe...

_Nada não._ – mentiu.

Hermione sabia que tinha alguma coisa, mas resolveu deixar passar, o dia já estava ruim demais e ela não queria provocar mais uma briga. Harry deixou para trás o pensamento da garota e voltou sua atenção para a lista de livros do quinto ano.

Depois de terem comprado todos os livro, exceto Rony que ia usar uns velhos dos seus irmãos, saíram da loja. Rumaram para onde havia uma multidão parada. Fred, Jorge e o sr Weasley estavam parados com a multidão na vitrine da loja de Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol. Foi extremamente difícil chegar até a vitrine para ver o que era.

_Nossa! E a Firebolt 2! Ela é linda!_ – dois garotos conversavam ao lado de Rony e Harry, admirados com a vassoura.

_Bem que eu queria ter uma dessas..._ – suspirou Rony.

_Anda pai. Não temos tempo,_

_e nem dinheiro,_ – completou Fred.

_para ficar admirando a Firebolt 2. Você tem que comprar um bastão novo para mim, o meu já está velho, quer dizer, gasto demais._ – reclamava Jorge com o pai.

_Está bem, Jorge._ – disse sem muita alegria – _Vamos comprar logo esse bastão._

Tanto Jorge quanto Fred saíram da loja com um sorriso estampado no rosto satisfeitos com os bastões novos. Já o sr Weasley, estava com uma cara horrível de tristeza, só faltava chorar. Gastar dinheiro era um sacrifício enorme para os Weasley já que não tinham muito dinheiro.

_Harry, Rony, vamos andando, já está tarde e temos que ir para casa_. – disse o sr Weasley. – _Onde está Hermione?_

_Não sei, ela estava com a gente agorinha pouco... _– indagou Rony.

_Molly, você viu Hermione?_

_Claro Arthur! Ela veio para perto de mim quando vocês, homens, foram para a loja de Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol. O sr e a sra Granger já se foram, nós também devemos ir._

_E Percy?_

_Percy já foi, Arthur. Tinha que terminar um relatório para o Ministério da Magia._

_Então... Vamos!_ – disse o sr Weasley.

Eles seguiram para o Caldeirão Furado. Rony fitava Gina com raiva, e Hermione o lança o mesmo olhar. A imagem da garota misteriosa voltou a cabeça de Harry.

_Harry, Harry! Agora é a sua vez!_ – gritou o sr Weasley.

Harry mal teve tempo para pensar, olhou a lareira do Caldeirão Furado, o pó de flú na mão do sr Weasley, pegou um pouco de pó de flú, foi para perto da lareira e gritou:

_A TOCA!_ – a imagem da garota desapareceu da cabeça de Harry, deu lugar a uma escuridão sem fim, que se seguiu por um enjôo, foi quando decidiu fechar os olhos na esperança de que o enjôo desaparecesse, o que não aconteceu. Mas, nem bem acabou de pensar já estava na casa dos Weasley. Juntou-se a Rony, Hermione e a sra Weasley que foram na frente.


End file.
